


The Puzzle of Ash's Past [unedited and untouched]

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Series: The Puzzle of Ash's Past [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is adopted, Dark Past, Gen, Miscarriage, chapters are just like how i left them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun
Summary: Ash discovers a secret attic that contains many pieces from his past.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm backposting this fic for archiving, and I actually want to continue this fic. I'm posting the first few chapters (finished or not) unedited, just as I left them, since it's been years, and I don't feel right changing what I wrote those years ago to reflect that. That said, I'll post a revised version of this fanfic separately from this one, and I'll do the same for any other old fics I find. (I'll only make changes when necessary.)
> 
> -Mar. 9, 2018

A raven-haired woman sat outside the front porch of a house on a rainy day. She was solemn, with her head facing downward. She knocked on the door.

“Hello-” an auburn-haired woman asked as she opened the door. “Oh... Come in.”

The raven-haired woman came in without saying a word.

“So,” the auburn-haired woman started. “I’m Delia.”

“Mai,” the other woman replied in a hushed tone. “My name is Mai.”

“Mai...!” Delia softly exclaimed. “That’s a beautiful name. Here, I have an empty room down there if you’re planning to stay for the night.”

Delia showed Mai to the guest room. It had a simplistic... touch to it.

“Well...” Delia trailed off. “Make yourself at home. If you need anything, ask me. Okay?”

Mai nodded. After Delia left, she set her basket down on the small desk near the bed.

Mai lied onto the bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

_\--[dreamverse]--_

_I've traveled a lot and I still can't find a suitable home for our new child._

_“You’ll find it soon enough.”_

_I don't know... Leaving our child with someone else, it's just... This somehow doesn't feel right._

_“If you wanted to be with him, you should’ve found a home for the both of you sooner.”_

_I know, but... I don't think I have what it takes to raise him. Maybe Delia will be a better mother than I._

_\--[end dream]--_

Mai overheard blubbering outside her room.

“Ash,” Delia sobbed. “Why did you have to die?”

 _Ash?_ Mai thought. _Was that the name of the child she planned and failed to have?_

Mai went back to her room and wrote a letter. She then stared at the basket she carried in her travels, which contained her newborn infant. _My dear child whom I have not named..._ Mai thought to herself as she solemnly gazed at her basket. _I’m afraid I won’t be with you any longer..._

Her sleeping child slept soundly as Mai pondered over Delia’s loss of her child.

The rain simply continued to pour as Mai listened to Delia’s weeping. It went on into the nighttime. (The rain, not Delia.)

“So, Delia,” Mai started. “I’m sorry about... your child.”

“Oh, you heard?” Delia stifled. “Yeah... Sorry... I should’ve been quieter.”

“No, Delia. I _really do_ feel bad for you. And for that I’m giving you my child.”

“Mai...! Y-you can’t be serious? You’re... really giving me your child? I-I don’t think I even deserve to even-”

“I’m sorry Delia. But... I’m actually too young to have a child.”

“How old _are you?_ ”

“No, that’s not it! I just... I just don’t think I can raise a child on my own. My husband’s been taken away.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!”


	2. The Secret

Ash had already sent his farewells to Cilan and Iris and arrived in Pallet Town. He checked with Professor Oak on his other pokemon. And then he went to his house....

Ash ran up to his room after greeting his mother. His room hadn’t changed much since the day he left for very first journey.

He found a passageway, went up in it, and ended up in a room. It was full of boxes and other stuff left lying in the dust.

Ash went over to a corner of the room and found a pyramid plush. He wondered how it ended up here. He looked all over the room. _What’s this?_ Ash thought. _Why is it here?_

Ash went down and found Delia. He asked her about the room he found. His mother looked at Ash with a sullen expression.

“I was hoping to show it to you when you got older,” Delia spoke up gravely. “but, well, since you found out, I might as well tell you.

“You see, Ash, you’ve always been different from everyone else. You risk yourself to save everyone, Pokémon and human alike. You even gained respect from some of the legendaries. That room you saw.... That’s your past. You’ve changed a lot since that time.

“I guess it’s time I showed it to you.”

Ash and his mother went back to the now not-so-secret attic two floors up.

* * *

 

“So,” Ash began. “What happened?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“I don’t know... I guess there’s so much that happened that I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Why don’t we look around?”

“Okay...”

Then Ash saw it again. That pyramid plush. _What do you want from me?_ Ash thought to that small toy. _What did I ever do to you?_

“Uh, hey, Mom?” Ash stuttered as he reached and grabbed the pyramid plush in a pile of boxes. “Do you know where this came from?”

Delia was in shock at she saw. “Oh, um... Ash.... Where did you find that?”

Ash pointed to the pile of boxes where he found the plush. “Over there.... What? Is something wrong?”

Delia went to said pile of boxes and took out what looked like a dusty old scrapbook. She opened it, flipping through a few old pictures of a toddler Ash and his youthful mother, and came across a family picture of the former two with a mysterious man whose face was covered up.

“That... that can’t be him, can it?” Delia muttered to herself as she stared at the obscured man in the image.

“Who...?”

“Y-y-your...” Delia stammered. “f-father... He... gave that to you... when you were little.”

“So,” “Who _is_ my father, anyways.”

“From this picture, it could be.... Brandon. He’s usually camera-shy.”

 _Crap._ There was only one person Ash knew who was named Brandon. And it also happened to be associated with a certain pyramid. _The Battle Pyramid, of course! Why didn‘t I see the connection earlier?_

“Wait,” “You’re saying that Brandon, the Pyramid King, is my _dad_?! I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“Ash, wait-”

Ash closed the door on his mother before she could say anything.

“I only said that he _could be_ your father,” Delia sighed as she got up and went after her son.

* * *

 

“Whoa, Ash! Why the rush?”

“Sorry, Professor Oak! But I gotta go talk to someone and it’s really important! See ya!”

“What has gotten into that boy?”

* * *

“Delia! What happened?”

“Ash... He found out.”

“No.”

Delia nodded. “Yes. Get Ash before he starts accusing someone.”

“I’ll do that.”

* * *

“Ash! Stop whatever you’re doing right now!”

“Professor Oak! What are you doing here? I’ve got-”

“Something important? Ash, I already know. Same goes for your mother. I’ll call him. Just head back home and we’ll tell you more later.”

“Okay, fine. Sorry for getting so hyped. I can’t help myself.”

“I know, but it’s best to try and control it.”

* * *

“So, why is are you here?”

“You were about to accuse me as your father?”

“I tried to tell you earlier, Ash. He’s not your real father. And I’m not your real mother.”

“Wait. You’re kidding, right?”

“No, we’re not. Ash, this is a _very_ serious matter.”

“You see, Ash,” Delia stated. “You were adopted.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You were adopted.”

“So if I _am_ adopted, then who are my real parents?”

“It was a few days after I failed to have a child. A woman was at the door on a rainy day and I let her stay for the night. She left that morning before I said anything to her.”

She went to a pile of boxes and opened one. Then she got out a small piece of paper with hastily scrawled words. “But she left this.”

Delia handed Ash the note.

_Thank you for letting me stay for the night. I overheard your talk over the loss of your child, and I’m sorry. But the real reason I stayed in your house was to give you my child, as I am unable to care for him. Raise him well._

“S-so the woman who wrote this... was my real mother?” Ash said as he shed tears.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, go watch Gravity Falls. It's great. (some later parts of the story are heavily inspired by this, especially the spoiler parts)
> 
> -Mar. 9, 2018


End file.
